The End of How to Rock and The Start of Mulu
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Just a short little One-Shot about how the cast became to know of How to Rock ending... oh and how Mulu started... and how David Israel came to fear the Zevie nation even more :


**Hey guys, so this is sort of like the fanfic 'How to Rock the End' but different... and also sort of like 'allyouneedislove' s newest fanfic... 'After' I think it was called? I started writing this last week but...**

**Here you go. Sorry if it's OOC...**

* * *

Noah, Lulu, and Chris sat down at the table that Cymphonique, Halston, and Sam were already at. They waited patiently for David to arrive, their eyes full of hope. Minds playing how they want their furture to go. David had called a meeting and said for them to meet at the restraun 'Olive Garden' they had been hoping that How to Rock, the show they were all currently working on, had been renewed for a current season. It was after all one of the most popular shows on Nickelodeon.

"Do you think we are getting a second season?" Halston asks.

"I hope so, I love the show, and I love you guys. Your like my second family." Cymphonique comments.

"Feelings mutual." Chris nods.

"I just hope we don't get canceled like Victorious or Icarly." Lulu mutters.

"I know, I love those shows and they are just ending them." Sam frowns.

"At least there's still Big Time Rush and... well that's the only on-going show besides ours... isn't it?" Halston asks.

"Yeah I think... I don't know, I just want the breadsticks." Noah says reaching over the table.

"You and me both bro." Chris states grabbing a breadstick too, as everyone else shakes their heads.

"Noah, Chris, we are having a serious disccusion here." Sam rolls her eyes, trying to pick a fight with Noah.

"And my stomach is in a serious need of food." Chris reply's as Nelson sticks his toungue out. Halston laughs and Noah looks over, smiling and blushing slightly, let's just say... Noah has a tiny liking in Halston.

"Where's David?" Cymphonique asks. Sam looks down at her phone.

"He just texted me saying he'll be here in two minutes." Sam shrugs, her and David had always been close. David was like a second dad to her. Everyone nods their heads as a comfertable silence flows through the air.

"Oh Max just texted me..." Lulu drags off. Her and Max were close and I mean CLOSE they were best friends, the best of the freinds. Okay so maybe Lulu likes Max a little bit... Nothing major, just a tiny crush. I mean he is attractive, a great friend, amazing singer, and definatley caring.

"What does it say?" Halston asks.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm still on tour, can you put me in on a speaker call." Lulu reads a loud. She types a quick reply before setting her phone back down.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." David says as he walks over to the table, sitting down. Lulu picks up her phone again and calls Max, putting it on speaker.

"Max?" She asks.

"I'm here baby." He says into the phone, Lulu can't help but smile and crinkle her nose, this going un noticed by David, Noah, and Chris... but noticed by Nique, Sam, and Halston.

"Your on speaker." Lulu says.

"Hey guys." Max greets.

"Hi." The other's chorus.

"Okay so what's the news?" Nique urges.

"Well, as you know Nickelodeon is canceling a lot of shows, and I definatley don't agree with their decission," Everyone's faces lift up, maybe he was talking about Victorious and Icarly, "And I have loved working with you guys, promise we'll keep in touch?" He asks. Everyone's faces fall.

"What do you mean?" Noah asks his face full of sadness.

"Not only were Victorious and Icarly canceled... but How to Rock was too, there are only nine more episodes left." David sighs. Everyone is close to tears, even Chris and Noah.

"Bu-But, that is the best show." Halston says, tears brimming at her eyes.

"I love working with you guys... I don't want to stop." Nique whines.

"We've only had the show for a few months... how can is already be ending?" Lulu asks, tears falling freely down her cheeks, "I don't understand," She says a sob escaping through her lips.

"I don't want to end working, this was the best job ever!" Chris says, Everyone nods in agreement.

"I know you are all upset, and trust me I am too, and I guess this is one of our goodbyes." David sighs.

"No..." Sam drags off, "They can't do this to us..."

You can hear a sigh through the phone, obviously from Max, "I can't believe this... this was the greatest oppurtunity..."

"And it's all ruined." Lulu says crying harder.

"LuLu...don't cry..." Max pleads, "It just means that there is a bigger job for us out there, hey maybe you can join me on my next tour... Mulu shippers would love that." Max says, obviously smiling. Lulu slightly laughs, but it just sounds like a choke in her sobs.

"You know I'm not a big singer in front of people..." Lulu sighs.

"Come on Lu, you are amazing, you deserve to sing." Cymphonique cheers up.

"This is definatley not the end for any of us." Noah agrees. Lulu sighs and nods her heads.

"Hey guys, I gotta go." Max says over the phone.

"Bye Maxie." Lulu says.

"Bye." Everyone calls after her. She hangs up the phone and the tears start to stream again, in fact everyone's faces are coated with tears, even David's.

"I just can't get over the fact that they are doing this to us..." Sam drags off.

"Those idiots." Halston mutters.

"They just can't renew us for another season." Chris complains.

"Everything is unanswered though... Zevie or Zacey? Kavin? Grelson? And thos are just the couples." Nique sighs, "The fans are not going to be happy." She shakes her head.

"Well we all know that Grelson happens." Noah says, "And Zevie happens too..." Noah comments.

"Yeah but they don't..." Nique argues.

"But they will find out in the Christmas Episode." Chris joins the argument.

"True.." Sam agrees.

"Anything to add?" Halston asks Lulu who blushes.

"I don't know..." Lulu says.

"Oh come on, we all know you like 'Maxie'." Nique uses his nickname.

"I do not." Lulu defends.

"Do too." Sam replies.

"It's just a matter of admitting." Noah comments making the others laugh.

"And it's a matter of you all shutting up." Lulu warns.

"Zevie nation is going to be coming after me with pitchforks and torches." David sighs putting his face in his hands.

"No worry's, I'll remind you to not go outside." Sam laughs.

"They will find a way into my house." David shakes his head, "Hurt me or worse, force me to make a spin-off series, called 'Zander and Stevie' or 'Max and Lulu'." David shivers.

"Or make you film one last time on the set with a Zevie kiss." Halston rolls her eyes.

"They are to clever for that." David mutters.

"They just love the show." Lulu defends.

"You totally ship Zevie." Chris shakes his head.

"No dip." Lulu laughs, tears and crys forgotten.

"Hey hey, no hatin." Chris laughs.

"I just realized, Stevie never got to perform solo." Nique sighs.

"It doesn't matter." Lulu sighs as the tears start to comeback.

"I'm really gonna miss you all." Sam sighs.

"We'll still be able to hang out." Halston says.

"True, it just wont be the same." Chris adds. Noah nods his head in agreement.

"I'm going to cry again." Nique laughs as the tears start to fall. Lulu, Sam, and Halston join in on the crying as Noah and Chris just talk quietly to one another.

"Guys?" They hear a voice ask, "I know you missed me, but no reason to cry." The voice says cockily. Lulu's head shoots up and her face brightens.

"Max!" She yells jumping up and hugging him, getting weird stares from the other people in the restraunt, though they already thought the group were a bunch of freaks.

"Lulu." Max says. His hands wrap around her back and her's wrap around his waist, his face buried in her hair, his in his chest.

"I missed you." Lulu smiles, tears still falling.

"I missed you too." Max smiles back.

"So much for not liking eachother." Nique rolls her eyes while the other nod in agreement watching the scene play out while David recorded it.

"This better pass off as a Zevie moment." He sighs, "Little bit of editing and BAM! Zevie nation wont kill me." He says.

"Why are you crying?" Max whispers into Lulu's ear.

"I'm going to miss everyone, I'm going to miss you, How to Rock, and everything." Lulu says her breathing heavy from the crying.

"Baby don't cry." Max says sroking her hair.

"I can't help it." She whispers. Max removes his head and looks Stevie in the eyes.

"Baby, I will never forget you." Max whispers, he leans in and plants a soft kiss on Lulu's lips. Lulu widens her eyes in suprise but she voluntarily kisses back.

"Why did you do that?" Lulu asks after Max removes his lips.

"Kisses make everything better, don't they?" He asks leaning down to kiss her again.

Let's just say this isn't the end for the group of friends.

Or for Max and Lulu.

* * *

**I know, it's rough, and sort of like the other's, sorrryyyy.**

**Review or favorite if you liked it though :] I hope you guys did, specially the Mulu moment at the end ;]**


End file.
